


Flaming hearts

by Virgos_fanfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heartbeats, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgos_fanfics/pseuds/Virgos_fanfics
Summary: Aang couldn’t believe it, he had never expected this when he heard Katara cry for help. The Avatar ran out of his tent, seeing Zuko’s tent aflame. To make things worse, the boy showed no signs of waking up.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	Flaming hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic here and I'm kinda nervous. It's super soft but there's probably a lot of errors. I'm not good with grammar. Anyway please enjoy

Zuko was tossing and turning, his dreams filled with fire and unfamiliar screams. He couldn’t make sense of where he was, seeing nothing but the dancing flames. It felt like he was trapped in a fiery inferno. The flames suddenly change, showing a familiar blue that belonged to his sister. But that was impossible, how did she find them? How was Azula here? She couldn’t be here; they weren’t ready to fight and were going to lose. All hope would be gone, and the Fire Nation would claim the world. It couldn’t….no!

He tossed in his sleep, a flame leaving his hand. The small flame caught onto the sleeping boy’s tent, slowly starting to burn though the cloth. Little by little, the flame was fed, consuming everything as it grew. It wasn’t long before smoke followed, carrying a burning scent. As the smell grew stronger, it reached the young waterbender’s nose, waking her.

Katara poked her head out, only needing a brief moment to read the scene. Zuko was in trouble! 

“Fire! Zuko needs help!” her cry pierced the night air, and instantly the camp came to life. Suki poked her head out first, followed by Aang and Toph making their way to the burning tent. Suki immediately took charge, a plan already laid out after seeing the fire. 

“Aang! Toph! Get Zuko out of there now!”

“Katara! The flames! Put them out….and….is Sokka still sleeping?!?”

She sighed, frustrated and a little impressed her boyfriend could sleep though so much noise. When their orders were given, the benders started working. A giant pillar of earth rose with Zuko on it. It was high above the flames, keeping him safe. The firebender was stirring now, the noise waking the usually light sleeper. Toph felt Aang’s feet leave the ground, moments later landing silently on the opposite side. She assumed the prince had been rescued and started to lower the pillar. 

Katara watched as the earth started to move down, immediately bending and then freezing some water over the burning tent. In a matter of seconds, the fire had disappeared. Toph had already started returning to her own tent, passing Sokka. The male opened his tent flap, yawning and moving fairly slow. 

“What…what happened?” Sokka asked, looking at the tent which was now incased in ice. 

“I’m not sure…I hear Katara and then Zuko’s tent was on fire…” Aang looked down at the male in his arms. Zuko’s eyes had barley opened, his breath still fast and shallow. He was slow to react, looking around and studying the scene. It took him a moment, but then he remembered. 

Azula, she was here. 

“Azula...where is Azula…. we need to fight…or she’ll destroy us...” His voice was wheezy, barely getting much air into his lungs as he panicked. His words were slow and spaced, unlike himself. 

“Zuko, we haven’t seen Azula since we were at the Eastern Air Temple…. She attacked us. But we got away…. don’t you remember?” 

Katara knelt to meet his gaze, finding shifty eyes and a fairly scared look on the usually unhappy boy. 

“She’s not her Zuko. I promise. I think it was just a nightmare. You should go back to sleep now. It will help. Everything will be better in the morning”

Aang and Katara looked at each other, silently asking what they should do. 

“First, we will calm you down, then you’ll sleep in Aang’s tent since it is the only one with any extra room…and maybe sleeping near someone will help. You just need to clear your head alright? How about you go to the waterfall with me or Aang and wash off. It will help you relax” 

After a minute Zuko nodded, slowly standing up and staring to walk on his own. Sokka watched, completely uninterested and announced he was going back to sleep. Suki followed him, leaving Katara or Aang to accompany Zuko. The waterbender started to follow, only for an arm to stop her. 

“I’ll go. I’ve had nightmares like this. I can help him. You should go back to sleep…”

“Are you sure? I could help”

“I’m sure Katara. I want you to sleep. I’ll take care of Zuko” Aang watched Katara walk back to her tent and then flew off to catch up with Zuko. 

Even after a fierce nightmare, Zuko had managed to cover quite a lot of ground. When Aang caught up, he was already at the waterfall and had started removing his clothes. As his shirt came off, he heard a twig snap and immediately became alert. He was waiting, his form ready for an attacker. 

“Who’s there?” The prince’s voice was direct and stared in the direction of the sound. After a second the Avatar’s head popped out, and Zuko managed to relax his stance. 

“Have you also come to cool down? Or am I being watched?” Zuko questioned as he continued to strip. 

“No, I only bathe in the mornings” Aang shook his head, instead starting to watch the shaky male. 

“Is that some form of Airbender tradition?” Zuko questioned as he got under the water, letting it wash over his naked skin. It felt nice and cooling, washing his sweat and tension away. 

Aang laughed and shook his head. “No no, it’s just a personal thing. It helps me wake up” he explained. 

“Oh…”

Zuko didn’t say anything after that, taking his time to bathe under the running water while Aang tried not to stare. 

The firebender, while hot headed and often temperamental wasn’t very social. Aang had caught onto this within a few days of Zuko joining them. He usually kept his thoughts and feelings bottled up. He’d avoid conversation and would only join in when asked a question. Only when he was correction someone or teaching Aang, he didn’t speak freely, but Aang could tell he was always thinking of something. 

What surprised Aang the most while he watched the boy bathe was that he had more scars than the one on his face. There was a cut on his left shoulder, crossing onto the back of his arm. It looked like it was made by a sword or knife. There were two on his back, close to the bottom middle section. They were holes from arrows, and the bruising around them showed they had been poisoned when struck. However, the worst one seemed to be the one on the base of his calf. It was a burn mark, but unlike the skin over his eye it was almost black, as if made by a much hotter fire. 

Aang’s attention was broken when Zuko moved to a nearby tree, grabbing his cloths and starting to get dressed. As his pants were pulled on, Aang started walking over to check up on him. 

“How do you feel now?”

After a brief moment Zuko replied. “I feel anxious, uneasy and powerless. I feel weak” He replied truthfully. “I hunted you and your friends and caused a lot of problems. And even then, I couldn’t even really catch you. I betrayed my uncle, the only person who loved and understand me. I’m a complete failure and a coward-”

Zuko was cut off with a hand over his mouth. He looked down, watching the Avatar’s movements. 

“Yes. You’ve done some bad things. But you saw what was wrong and decided to change that. You have been teaching me firebending, to someone who was your former enemy. You’ve changed a lot. In a good way and I know your uncle would be just as proud as I am. So, there’s no need for you to live in the past. You and I both have to move on and fix this world together. Our friends will help us, and we’ll restore the balance. Together”

Zuko looked away, making no effort to remove the hand over his mouth. Aang’s words had been more inspiring than anything he’d ever been told. Hearing someone, specifically the avatar, someone Zuko had hunted down say he was proud almost brought tears to his eyes. He felt reassured. 

“Are you okay...?”

“Y-yes…thank you, but I don’t think I can go back to sleep. My heart...it’s still beating fast”

Aang took a brief moment to come up with an idea, taking Zuko’s hand. 

“Here…. feel my heartbeat, try to match it” 

Zuko bristled as he felt the smooth chest, part of him immediately wanting to pull away. He didn’t want to touch, to feel, to have any physical contact with anyone. 

However, Aang wasn’t letting him pull away, almost forcing Zuko to listen. 

“Stop struggling. Just feel, listen and try to match it. Like me, just focus Zuko”

The monk’s words were kind, lulling Zuko into a sense of safety and peace. He closed his eyes, bringing his ragged breathing into a regulated state. After close to three minutes, their breathing and heartbeats matched, and felt free as one. 

“Let’s go back. We both need our rest Zuko…. come on, I won’t let your nightmare hurt you. I promise” 

“Okay. Let’s go then” 

Aang let the boy’s hand fall and started back to camp alongside Zuko. Their footsteps wee in sync, and Aang ducked into his tent after Zuko. “My tent is bigger than the others, but it’s still a bit small for two people. Momo will be okay outside, so we can sleep inside together”

Zuko just gave a nod, waiting for Aang to tell him what he wanted to do. Aang laid out a blanket and put a pillow in the middle. 

“I only have one pillow, so we can try to share or use something else…um that’s about it. We can share this blanket if you feel cold, but it’s summer so we should be okay. That’s everything….” 

Once again Zuko just nodded, watching Aang lay down on the blanket. 

“Come on…”

He hesitated but laid down, keeping as much distance as possible between them, almost sleeping outside the tent. 

“Zuko! Stop being afraid I’m going to attack you and lay beside me. Here…why don’t you listen to my heartbeat again?” 

Zuko seemed to perk up at Aang’s suggestion, but he would never admit the action calmed him as long as he lived. 

“Come on…. I now you like it” Aang teased the male, watching as his face contorted. 

“No! I don’t!”

Immediately Aang regretted it, watching as his usual guarded behavior returned. He couldn’t let Zuko get angry and guarded and tried to think of a way to use his heartbeat to relax. 

“Okay. Okay…I’m sorry. But it’s not a bad thing if you do. I won’t tell anyone, its just to help you sleep” he tried persuade him. 

“Fine…but never again” Zuko huffed, crawling closer to Aang and laying his head hesitantly on the Avatar’s chest. 

“Now close your eyes…and fall asleep”

“I know how to fall asleep!” 

Aang found himself being snapped at yet again. 

After a few minutes Aang felt the stiff body on him, completely relax and no longer move. He smiled as he felt the male fall asleep, hesitantly petting his hair for a moment. It was much softer and thinner than he had expected, and it smelled nice. 

As soon as he came to that realization, he paused and pulled his hand away. Aang’s eyes felt heavy, they had all had a long day. He was exhausted, and right now laying against Zuko felt pretty relaxing. 

The next morning Zuko was not to be found, leaving Aang to wonder if he left. After an hour he found him sitting on a beach with a pot of tea. 

“Zuko...? Why are you out here?”

“It’s for your lesson…What took so long?” The male hadn’t turned to see Aang just yet, taking the teapot off the fire and waited. 

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t find you. But what about the tea?”

Zuko gestured to the area in front of himself, wanting Aang to sit. After a moment Aang took the hint and sat in front of him as he was poured a cup. 

“I want to try something today. You’re going to learn how to use your fire without letting it burn out or anything at all. Toph will be helping in a bit”

“Okay”

*****  
Hours later Aang was still practicing, trying to keep himself afloat on the lake while using his fire and just trying to keep from sinking. It only took minutes for him to lose his footing and sink. It only took Katara seconds to pull him out and lay him down. The water was pulled out of his lungs, and Aang was back. 

“That’s enough for now…. you’re going to kill him Zuko!”

“Then we try again tomorrow. We keep going until he can do it. Nothing else” he snapped. 

“Fine…Aang…. are you okay?”

“I am… I want to lay down for a bit. I think I need a nap” Aang sat up slowly and looked at Zuko. “I don’t think I can walk right now…my head hurts”

Zuko didn’t take the hint and stood up. Katara touched his leg and looked at Aang, trying to imply something. 

“Carry him Zuko! You’re the one who made him do all this!”

“Oh...okay...” 

The male was hesitant, but he scooped up Aang bridal style and carried him back. Zuko bristled as he felt the monk curl into his chest and stay there. When they got there, he set Aang down a bit awkwardly, practically dropping him.  
“Ouch! Zuko! Be gentler!” he cried out. 

“S-sorry…”

After settling Aang in, Zuko left to go help with dinner. He took his time cooking fish and then stewing them with the water tribe siblings before ducking into the tent with a bowl of it. 

“Aang? I brought you some fish. Well its really more of a stew. A fish stew?”

“I’m a vegetarian…”

“Oh...right. I’ll go see if I can find anything...”

Zuko’s face faltered as he remembered another of the monk’s traditions and felt guilty for forgetting. He left with a quiet behavior and after a while came back. He was covered in scratches on his cheek, hands and ankles. 

“There were some berries, and I found some nuts, will this be okay…?” 

“Yes…thank you…Do you wish, washing ant to eat together?”

“We can”

No words were spoken while the pair ate, sitting beside each other in the tent Zuko was forced to calmly warm his food since it had chilled while he got Aang his own food. After it passed Zuko just watched the avatar for a minute. 

“If I have nightmares again…. how do you know I won’t hurt you...?”

“Zuko…”

“Aang…I’m serious, I would have burned alive without you. How do I know it won’t happen again? And if it does?!? What if I accidently kill you…the entire war would be over. And it would…it would…would…”

“Zuko…. here take my hand…there you go. that’s very good. Now don’t let go Zuko. I’m going to put it on my chest”

Aang took his time setting the hand on himself, giving Zuko time to prosses so he wouldn’t freak out. When he could feel the beats, he took in a sharp breath and his breathing quickly stilled and mirrored the heartbeat. His own matched Aang, and that feeling of safety, love and comfort were all there. Until Aang let go. 

His eyes whined and he let out a little gasp like he was wounded. The firebender’s pupils dilated and Aang knew he was about to spiral if he did nothing. He had to get Zuko under control….no he needed safety and security. Aang smiled and laid down while slowly pulling Zuko down with him. The avatar pulled Zuko close getting him closer to his chest as he reclined. 

“Zuko. Lay on my chest. Like last night. I promise the nightmares…they won’t come. They won’t hurt you. I’m right here…. the Avatar and I will not let anything happen to you. You can’t hurt me because we are friends. So just lay here, please and relax. I know you can do it”

It didn’t take long for that to happen. Zuko had laid his head on Aang and felt the same peaceful state. His eyes closed and he stayed there, listening to rhythmical thump in the monk’s chest. It was so soothing; his eyelids didn’t open again until morning. 

When Zuko sat up the following morning, he took some time to think. There was something different about Aang, not that he was the avatar, but something more. He recalled feeling safe and knew listening to his heart was the answer. The heartbeat would be the reason all those horrid dreams would stop. They’d stop chasing, surrounding him and enveloping him completely. 

Unlike how the dreams swallowed Zuko into darkness, Aang had become the bright light that could burn the shadows out of existence. Sleeping while listening to the heartbeat would guarantee no nightmares, or pain for him or anyone else. 

As the realization grew, Zuko stepped out of the tent and started walking. He needed to clear his head; this situation couldn’t be true. The boy he hunted couldn’t be the answer to all his problems. 

*****  
Days passed as Zuko gave Aang harsh conditioning for the upcoming battle. He’d taken a few days before being able to manipulate both fire and water at the same time. The day had started out the same as the others, with Zuko missing from Aang’s tent in the morning only to be found later. 

His training was started after everyone ate, and over the course of an hour three different people yelled at him, in hopes of helping. As it was nearing noon, the magic happened. Even though it was only a few seconds, he dodged an attack by moving over water while firebending a blast Zuko had sent. Seconds later he dipped into the ocean and resurfaced but there was a massive grin on his face as he was helped out. 

“You did it Aang! I’m so proud of you” Katara immediately started praising the young Avatar. 

“Not too shabby twinkle toes” The earth bender, had a small proud smile. Zuko didn’t say anything and just watched him, eventually deciding he didn’t want to join. However, someone else wasn’t about to let him go. 

Zuko went stiff as someone jumped on him from behind, his mind racing to figure out if it was friendly or threating. After he felt a head tuck into his neck he knew. The older stood there as he was hugged, letting the smaller get off after a few minutes. He kept walking, knowing they couldn’t see the small smile on his face as he moved away. 

Lunch was eaten quickly, but Aang noticed Zuko disappear halfway through. He quickly swallowed down his food and took a moment so he wouldn’t choke before he started searching. It took a few minutes, but he soon spotted someone under a tree. Aang landed in front of Zuko as to not startle him and started walking over. He looked at the sot beside the male and then back at Zuko, silently asking if he could sit. 

After a moment Zuko nodded, he let Aang sit beside him and leaned against him when the avatar laid his own head on Zuko’s shoulder. A long time passed, and they sat there together, not a word passing until there were traces of the sunset present. Aang broke off the connection first, taking a good look at him. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” he asked, his voice calm and soothing. 

Zuko hesitated but then gave a small nod as he started talking. 

“I was thinking about my dad, and how powerful he is. Do you think you’ll be able to kill him? Because. He won’t hesitate. And then you’d be…….” He couldn’t bring himself to say it and Aang nodded softly as he understood. The boy reached out and held his cheek. 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone. But I won’t let him hurt you anymore. I promise. I also promise to be here after. I won’t break those promises”

Aang gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek, smiling at the crown prince. 

“You’ll become the firelord. We will all stay friends, and you…. you’ll be able to take of your people and lead them in the right direction. I know you’ll do great Zuko”

Aang had moved onto Zuko’s lap while he had been talking to him, his knees on the outside of the firebender’s own legs. He had leaned in closer and the pair stared into each other’s eyes. He smiled softly, watching as Zuko finally leaned into the touch. 

“…can I?”

Aang nodded, already knowing what Zuko wanted. His hand reached up, feeling for the heartbeat that calmed him. After feeling the steady heartbeat, Zuko’s entire body relaxed and the pair slumped into each other. They were tucked into a hug, just enjoying the moment together while they could. Without anything changing. 

As the day stretched on and soon, they were standing side by side, walking back for a late supper. Katara got mad and lectured them for not getting him back in time but trailed off when she saw they weren’t paying attention. She gave the pair some cold stew, but it quickly started to leave a trail of steam as they devoured the food. 

They ate together, finishing up as the others started getting for bed. The dishes were washed and put away before going into the tent. Unlike the past few nights, Zuko didn’t shy away from Aang and intimately tucked his head into the boy’s chest. It took time for him to find the soothing heartbeat, but when the constant beating was there, he relaxed. His eyes closed, but something was wrong. 

“What is it Aang…something is wrong” he practically stated it, hoping the Avatar would be open the way Zuko had been earlier. 

“I…Um. Well, will you let me play with your hair please?” His voice seemed nervous and hesitant as he asked. 

Zuko’s body went stiff, just like Aang had feared. It wasn’t a big secret Zuko wasn’t a fan of being touched, but the avatar had been extremely hopeful. 

A few minutes passed as Zuko’s body relaxed and he gave a small nod against the male. 

Aang grew a big smile and gently pressed his hand into the long dark hair. He threaded his finger’s though Zuko’s hair and just pet the older. 

“I really like your hair Zuko. Will you let me keep playing with it?”

“…. fine. But only in here” he sighed softly. 

Again, Zuko fell asleep before Aang and he took a long time playing with his hair. He played with it for a long time before falling asleep. When he finally started to feel his eyes close, Aang planted a soft kiss on Zuko’s head and closed his eyes. 

*****  
As Sozin’s comet got closer, Aang’s skills steadily advanced. It wasn’t enough to make him a master in all the elements, but he could bend all elements practically at once and was getting better every day. He continued to be showed with praise from Katara, and even Sokka joined in to tell him it was looking good. Zuko still kept to himself after the lessons, but when Aang would find him alone the firebender would usually give him advice or a small lesson. 

Unfortunately, as the comet got closer a number or bad things increased. First, were the fire nations preparations to burn the earth kingdom down. Large blimps were built and commandeered to aid the coming Phoenix king. During the time Azula prepared herself to become firelord, proud of herself for accomplishing what her brother couldn’t. 

The second and seemingly worst one in Aang’s opinion, was Zuko’s nightmares. 

Nights were the worst, listening to Zuko’s heavy breathing all night. Hearing him wake up and shake with fear as burning blue, followed by deafening lightening. He was terrified and always grabbed onto Aang. His heartbeat was the only thing that ever managed to bring Zuko back from paralyzing fear. 

After three days with close to four hours of sleep, Zuko was starting to hallucinate. It was starting to get dangerous and more people were getting worried. 

He started attacking things like trees, yelling at them and demanding them to give them back his title as firelord. A large amount of yelling before flames would erupt and someone would drag Zuko away to put the fire out. He would continue fighting before being handed over to Aang. After a while he’d calm down but Zuko still refused to sleep. Aang would play with his hair and lull him to sleep, watching the larger lay against his chest. 

“It’s okay. Try sleep Zuko...please” he whispered. 

And just like that, Zuko slept for the first time in close to half a week. His nightmare woke him in the middle but Aang was always there, with his soothing heartbeat and gentle kisses. The firebender enjoyed it quite a bit. 

****  
They were now a week away from the comet, and all of them were feeling the pressure. Knowing the results of failure was weighing heavily on each of them. To make maters worse, Aang was incredibly worried about Zuko. Their normal routine had stuck, Aang waking after Zuko was gone. Then there was training up until lunch where the pair would usually share together alone. 

Afterwards training would be picked up until the sun started to set. The pair would usually eat together again and spend time outside without anyone bothering them. Then at night Zuko would lay against Aang’s chest, listening to the gentle beat as fingers threaded through his hair. His eyes would droop and soon they would both fall asleep with each other, only after Zuko’s forehead was kissed. 

But this one night, Zuko was awake after the kiss and stayed still. He waited patiently until he felt Aang slump, meaning he was asleep before moving. With practiced stealth, Zuko moved, sitting upwards and looking over the sleeping Avatar. He looked small, helpless even. Not like someone who could bend all elements. A small smile grew on his face and he leaned forward, hesitating for a moment before placing a small kiss on Aang’s forehead. 

Right after he moved back, his face heated up and quickly ran out. He needed some space, guys they weren’t supposed to kiss. After a small moonlight walk, he ended up sitting on the edge of the lake. 

He could hear someone walk up beside him, but he didn’t know who it was until they sat right beside him. 

“Zuko…. what is going on?” Katara looked at him with a gentle smile. 

“Nothing…”  
“Zuko…come on. What is going on between you and Aang? We’ve all noticed it. You two go off and almost always eat together. When your stressed or scared, mad or even anything changes your mood, you two disappear for a while. You haven’t done anything to get your own tent again so what is it Zuko? You can tell me”

She had an encouraging smile, making him consider it before taking a deep breath. 

“When…. when I was younger, before I was banished. I um, well I had a crush on Mei” He tucked his head as he tried to think of his next words. 

“Azula teased and tortured us over it. For a while we both pretended, we didn’t have feelings for each other. Then a year or two before I was an outcast, we started…. dating” he confessed. 

“We were happy. Then I was sent away. I never saw her again and when we became fugitives and lived in Ba Sing Se I was happy not living that life. I was a refuge. Not the firelord’s banished son. Now…I don’t feel the same way about her. I feel it towards someone else. But it’s wrong” he sighed. 

“Why is it wrong Zuko?”

“Because boys...two boys aren’t supposed to be together” 

Zuko’ voice was low, almost a whisper as he said it. He was surprised to hear a fond chuckle follow. 

“Maybe it is Zuko…but answer this for me. Would you be happy? If you moved on and were with a boy, would you be happy?”

Moments of silence followed, as Zuko thought it over as best he could. And he reached a conclusion. 

“I-I…. I don’t think so” 

The truth was hard for him to swallow, but once he did it relived him. He was happy with him, with Aang….and he didn’t want to lose him. 

“I don’t think I’d be happy without him Katara” 

“Well then, that’s your answer. So, fight to protect that Zuko. It doesn’t have to be an immediate change. But try”

After a moment he gave an understanding nod and stood up. He helped Katara up and smiled a little. 

“Thank you” 

“Of course. Now we should get some sleep. I don’t need you attacking tree who took away your honor” she giggled while Zuko rolled his eyes. 

He ducked into his shared tent after waving goodnight to the waterbender. Luckily, Aang was still asleep and Zuko took his rightful place against his chest and immediately fell asleep. The same beating heart Zuko had been chasing for his freedom, and now it was right here beside him. 

*****  
The next morning, Zuko was there when Aang woke up. He was waiting patiently for him, a small and hopeful smile on his face. He handed him some tea; he’d managed to make earlier. 

“Hi…” his voice was strained and nervous. Something about the situation was different than usual. 

“What is it Zuko?”

“Um nothing…”

Aang drank the tea and watched as Zuko practically stared at him until he got uncomfortable. 

“Zuko…. what is it? What’s going on with you” he asked softly and reached out to pet his cheek. Zuko leaned into the touch, letting the avatar touch his scar. 

“Nothing. I’m just happy. Really happy…being here. No more hunting the avatar. No more war” he smiled. “Aang, after we finish the war. Would you be willing to go or no. I mean stay…here with me in the firenation. In the palace, make it your new home. You won’t have to stay or anything but you would have a place to come back to…technically everyone could stay I’d they wanted I mean it’s big enough for-”

“Zuko!...” Aang quickly cut him off and pulled Zuko in so their forehead’s rested together. 

“I would love that. I don’t know about all the others but that would make me very happy Zuko. It really would” he whispered. 

The pair had a gentle smile as they looked into each other’s eyes. There were no words, just silence, a comfortable one. Aang started to move in, gently sealing their lips together. Zuko didn’t shy away and they just kissed. 

In that moment it was just the two of them.


End file.
